Plasma polymerization of numerous plasma-polymerizable materials, including various monomers containing a functional group permitting polymerization by more conventional means, into films are extensively taught in the printed literature, with the printed knowledge also including teachings of these films being deposited as plasma-formed polymer on numerous substrate materials. Illustrative teachings of plasma polymerization art can be found in "Techniques and Applications of Plasma Chemistry" by John R. Hollahan and Alex T. Bell, John Wiley & Sons, 1974, pages 191-213 under the section titled "Mechanisms of Plasma Polymerization". This section includes a Table 5.5, titled "Films Produced by Plasma Techniques", which tabulates numerous plasma-polymerizable materials, i.e. materials functioning as monomers under plasma, as well as films resulting therefrom. Included in the reported prepared films are several noted to be colored, such as brown or yellow, although in so far as is known none of the plasma formed colored films are prepared by the method of the present invention and none rely on particulates distributed therein to provide a desired color. Coloration of additively colored salts from containment thereby of various size particulates of metals deposited at dislocations of the salt are discussed in literature, such as illustrated by "International Series of Monographs on Physics" by Schulman and Compton, The MacMillan Company, 1962, pages 256-273, Chapter IX headed "Coloration by Colloidal Centers". In the teachings in this chapter, FIGS. 9.3 and 9.4 on page 259 illustrate extinction curves for light absorption and scattering of NaCl containing one part per million of metallic sodium particles for various sizes of sodium particles ranging in size from about 0 m.mu. to 80 m.mu.. Table 9.1 on page 260 presents information on the correlation of colors of various sodium chloride crystals from disposed therein particles of specified size ranges to illustrate that color by transmitted light can be altered through change of particle size. The optical scattering of gold particles in a polyester matrix is reported in "Philosophical Magazine B", 1979, Vol. 39, No. 3, p. 277-282, wherein the studied materials were prepared by chemical reduction of chloroauric acid using a polyester prepolymer as a reducing agent. The text, "Vapor Deposition", edited by Carrol F. Powell et al, John Wiley & Sons, 1966, presents a rather comprehensive teaching on vapor-deposited materials, including the fundamentals, techniques and applications thereof.